Temptation
by ChryedLover
Summary: Brief multichapter on Chryed. What happens when Syed sees Christian kissing another guy? What really happened? 27th Oct: Completed x
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a quick little something I threw together. Will be 2/3 chapters maximum and is based around the discussions on WFCTGIO that took place today. Nothing groundbreaking :p Enjoy! x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I waved briefly to Roxy as she greeted me from her salon.

Turning around, I almost bumped into my dad. I looked up in surprise not sure if I should say something to him.

"_Hi"._

"_There's something you need to see"._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_What ARE you doing"?_

Stepping back, I addressed the tall, dark man standing in front me.

"_Oh come on. No one's around". _

"_I have a boyfriend. Someone that I love very much"._

"_He's not here right now"._

I scoffed.

"_Sorry love – not in this lifetime. Now either you stop coming onto me or I'll stop this induction right now and you can find yourself another trainer"._

"_Alright, alright! Jheeze, you can't blame me for trying". _

"_In that case, take 2 and we'll start again"._

I walked over to the railings and picked up a bottle of water. Unscrewing the lid, I chugged down the water, gratefully quenching my thirst. I looked around unable to find Ray, my new client. I'd known him for less than 20 minutes and he'd already tried to come onto me. I was flattered, of course I was, but did he really think I'd cheat especially AFTER I'd told him that I was with someone. Maybe a couple of years ago, I might have had a quick shag with this masculine, rugged guy and forgotten about it but I'd have to be high on drugs and had downed at least 15 bottles of Tequila to even _consider_ looking at another guy now.

Screwing the lid back on, I heard running and turned in time to see Ray jogging up to me.

"_Where did you disappear to"?_

"_Just saw someone I know. Anyways, sorry about earlier - let's forget about it"._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

"_I knew it. Your mother and I we TOLD you he'd do this to you but you made us out to be the people in the wrong"?_

"_I still have no idea what you're talking about dad. Can you just tell me please. You're scaring me now"._

We stopped and I looked at him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"_Christian"._

I tensed up, eyeing up my dad.

"_What about him"?_

"_He doesn't do commitment"._

"_And what on EARTH possessed you to think that"?_

"_He's cheating on you"._

I laughed mirthlessly. Christian. He'd never do that to me.

"_I don't believe you"._

"_Your mother has a very good judgement of character Syed. You know that better than anyone else. She told you time and time again that he'd only hurt you but NO you wanted to go along with this reckless infatuation didn't you? And now look, he's sleeping with other men"._

"_I don't have to listen to this"._

Why couldn't they just leave us alone? "_I don't have to listen to this". _Marching past my father, I stopped in my tracks a moment later as his words halted me.

"_Why not see for yourself"?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hearing the door shut quietly behind me, I smiled to myself without bothering to turn around

"_Back already, are you? Couldn't stay away, could you? I've got a client downstairs but just give me a few minutes and I'm all yours babe". _

I felt two arms slip around my waist and a moment later I realised it wasn't Syed. I turned in the embrace as two hands locked themselves firmly around me. A pair of lips planted themselves onto mine, taking me momentarily by surprise. I then became aware of two things simultaneously. Firstly, one hand was squeezing my butt cheek and secondly the front door was wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm just making short updates as I write :) Thank you for all the comments so far :) xx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Slamming the door behind me, I moved as fast as I could away from the Square. Tears burned my eyes as the hazy images of Christian with another man swam before my eyes. Fighting against the tears, I struggled to control my emotions and tried to think as rationally as I could. Blocking out the image that was already imprinted in my mind, I looked around trying to think off where I could go. With a jolt, I realised that I had no where to go. With a tap on my shoulder, I spun around and found my dad staring at me, somewhat pitifully.

"_I told you son. He's always been good for nothing. Why don't you come home? Your mum will come around. You've always been her number 1 son"._

"_I don't know what you're talking about dad"._ I fought to keep my voice as 'normal' as possible.

I noticed a look of confusion on his face and I felt a strong wave of hate towards my own father.

"_Didn't- wasn't Christian kissing another man up there"?_

Clenching my hand into a fist by my side, I allowed my mask to rise, blocking off everything that had just happened. I finally thought I was rid of the old mask but it's like a second skin to me now.

"_No"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Get out" _

"_Oh come on, it's-"_

"_SHUT UP. AND GET OUT- NOW"_

Pushing past Ray, I ran to the window looking down to see who'd come. My blood ran cold as my suspicions were confirmed. It was Syed. Ray, the stupid fucking idiot. I caught sight of him clenching his fist and I knew that was a dangerous sign. He was fighting to control himself. Why was he talking to Masood? Groaning, I ran over to the door, grabbing Syed's mobile from the table.

"_OUT. I MEAN IT RAY. PISS OFF. I'M NOT TRAINING YOU EITHER MATE. You'll be lucky if I don't punch your lights out."_

Pushing him out, I locked the door behind me and flew down the stairs. He could see himself out. I looked around the Square, trying to figure out where Syed would go first.

"_Domestic problem"?_

Steeling myself, I turned around to face Masood.

"_Not that it's any of your business __Mas__, but everything's fine". _I replied in an equally cold voice. I eyed him up sceptically wondering what Syed had told him.

"_Really? Didn't seem like that a few minutes ago-"_

"_I don't have to listen to you. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go and find my BOYFRIEND, whom I LOVE, seeing as he left his mobile phone at home"._

Turning, I tried to walk as calmly as I could, fighting the urge to run. Rounding the corner, I broke in a sprint, with no real sense of direction. Where would he go? Where is he?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bringing my legs close to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them, trying to ease the pain that filled my chest. Thick tears were flowing down my face with no sign of stopping. He cheated on me. After everything that we'd been through he'd kissed another man in our _home. _Would Christian have slept with him in our _bed?_ The image burned in my mind. Then made love to me there tonight? Pictures swam before my mind, causing me to retch. Realising that I'd never again feel his body against mine, his hands running over me, his voice speaking to my heart was more than I could bear. Fresh sobs escaped my lips as I huddled further against the shed. Bowing my head into my arms, I cried for him, I cried for what we'd no longer have and I cried for Christian.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a bit more.. I'm rather enjoying this! Probably another few chapters but no idea how many! Really short, sorry! Enjoy x

X-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The shed was cold, dark and was slowly rotting away. Yet, it was better than anywhere else in the Square. The light on my watch showed me that it was now 9.58pm. I'd heard Christian calling and seen him stop Bianca and her clan. I'd jumped up and managed to stumble into an open shed. Closing the door behind me, I'd waited until I could no longer hear him calling me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_"_

Running around the allotments I scanned my eyes desperately craving the sight of my black haired, beautiful, boyfriend.

"_For fucks sake". _I banged my foot hard on the ground finding a way to vent my frustration. He didn't even have his phone, so no point in leaving him messages. There was nowhere that I could think of him going and I'd seen Zainab, Masood and Kamil leave their house clearly going for a stroll. If Syed was there I knew that they wouldn't have left the house. Syed didn't have any real solid friends where he could turn up too, I'd checked the local parks, allotments, community centre, and even the hospital! Where was he? How, how could everything suddenly go wrong in a matter of hours?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Slipping in the shadows, I noticed the lack of light coming from our bedroom. Wiping my eyes quickly, I debated whether or not he was home. I'd made a decision. I was leaving Walford. Christian, cheating on me, just- throwing away our entire future for a quick fucking shag. I couldn't go back from that. No amount of pleads, words, or tears could make think otherwise. God, I LOVED him so much and-. I shoved my fist into my mouth biting on it, trying to quell the sobs that were about to choke me again. Why would he do that?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sighing quietly, I opened the door slowly. I did another round off all the sheds in the allotments and absolutely nothing. Nobody had seen him either which makes it worse and it was 11.30pm. If he'd left Walford then I wouldn't have the first clue on where to find him. The thought sent fear through my veins and I fought against my brain, reasoning that he hardly leave especially with anything. He'd come back I knew he would. He wouldn't leave me. Shutting the door behind me I turned and found Syed holding a holdall and his passport.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm being really OTT with this but I don't really care. It's fun :o :p Enjoy! x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We stood there eyeing each other up. Avoiding his eyes, I immediately felt angry at myself. I hadn't done anything wrong – if anything _HE _should be the one avoiding _MY _eyes. I steeled myself, raised my eye to his level and looked him straight in the face. I tried to block out his tear streaked face and the fact that he'd returned at 11.30pm. Neither of us moved as I addressed him coolly. I noticed his eyes fall on the on the passport that was now in my hand. I waited for him to speak, almost challenging him to say something to me. I ignored the gut wrenching pain that was now squeezing my heart. I focused on breathing in and out, attempting to ease the pain or at least postpone it to a time where I could actually express the true hurt that I felt.

"_Sy-"_

"_DON'T"._

Closing the gap, I walked up to him, reaching around for the door handle. I saw a muscled arm blocking my exit.

"_You're not going anywhere until you've heard me out"._

I saw red.

"_HEARD you out? Are you actually kidding me? I SAW you KISSING another man. I SAW you with my own eyes. Are you going to try and convince me that I'm blind or that I was seeing things? Or maybe you've seen the light now"._

I pulled back as he touched me. What – HOW could he cheat on me? I gave him everything. I really let myself fall for him.

"_I never cheated on you Syed. I promise you that much"._

Seeing the image engraved in my mind, I shook my head. I scanned his face before realising that I didn't recognise it anymore.

"_You stand there and you lie to my face. I don't know you at all"._ I shook my head sadly.

"_Yes you do Syed. I'm still your Christian. He came onto me, I swear. I didn't even get a chance to push him away before you saw it. I would NEVER look at another man, why would I when you're everything I want? Everything I love. Please, you have to believe me"._

"_You're good I'll give you that much. Maybe the small fact that you don't normally invite clients back home is a gaping hole in your story"._

"_There's a reason for that. Ray-"._

"_Oooooh RAY is it now"? _I sneered. "_Are we all pally pally with RAY?"._

"_Oh come you KNOW it's not like that"._

"_No I'M in the wrong aren't I. You cheat on your partner, kiss another MAN in what's meant to be our home no less- and yet I'M in the wrong. That's a bit rich isn't it"._

I followed him with my eyes as he walked in a half semi-circle around me, with a somewhat incredulous look on his face. Seizing my chance, I grabbed the door handle, spinning to face him for the final time.

I gazed at his eyes, drinking the image in off him for the last time. I wanted to hurt him like he'd hurt me. I wanted him to know just an OUCE of the pain that I would experience in the minutes, hours, days to come.

"_Please don't go. I love you."_

"_Guess what? You don't know the meaning of the word". _

His eyes filled with tears and I dismissed the urge to hug him and comfort him.

"_I really thought we had something special. But you know what"?_

"_What"? _His voice fell from his lips on a mere whisper.

"_My parents. They were right about you._"

I waited for no more than 3 seconds before turning and fleeing out the flat. Just long enough to see him crumble and my words take an effect on him. Just long enough to hurt him the way he'd hurt me. Everything. It'd come to nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't worry I'm going to wrap this up now! I've had my fun :p Not too long to go! Enjoy x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Falling to the floor, I watched him as he left our flat. I was in a trance. Something stopped me from going after him. The last thing I wanted was a public display. I didn't realise I was sobbing on the floor, great big sobs that were shaking my whole body. The last couple of minutes felt like a dream. A nightmare that I was going to wake up from. I grappled my way to the window, using the table as support. Nobody was outside, especially not Syed. With a bolt of realisation I looked around and saw his stuff around me. Surely he'd come back. Almost mocking me "_My parents. They were right about you._" came flooding back to my mind. The look of disdain on his face as he spat his words at me. I wanted to shout at him and tell him that NO his homophobic parents were not right about me, they were WRONG and that I loved him and only him. But I'd never get the chance. And then it hit me. He'd gone. Stumbling to my door, I threw myself down the stairs and out the front door. The cold air whipped around me as I searched for him. His name left me first on a whisper and then on a shout. My voice bounced around on the deserted street. He'd gone. Syed had left me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gripping the black tight shirt close to me, I breathed his scent in before burying my head in the shirt. I could smell his aftershave, his shirt lingering with his smell. Fresh tears escaped my eyes and once again, I didn't try and stop them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Syed. Don't hang up. Please just listen to me. I did NOT cheat on you. I swear on my life. I swear on Amy's life. I'll swear on the whole Square's lives if you want. Ray had tried to come onto me earlier in the day and I'd told him to get lost. I told him that if he carried on I wouldn't bother training him. He obliged and everything was fine. I gave him the forms, but he split his energy drink all over them which is why I went back to the flat to get some more. He followed me, sneaked into the floor and tried to come onto me. I had barely registered what happened when you saw. Please. You HAVE to believe me. I'd never cheat on you. I love you…. Come home Sy, please. I love you"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Seriously Sy, we didn't go to hell and back for our relationship to be thrown away over something that didn't even happen. I did NOT cheat on you. Come home. I miss you so much. Just .. phone me or SOMETHING. Please. I love you"._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

I'm in my own private hell without him. I can't function without him. I miss him SO much. Picking up my phone, I see the voicemail box flashing. I know it'll be him, begging me to come home. Closing my eyes, I hold his shirt under my face, close my eyes imagining I can see him before finally listening to my inbox. If I block my brain out, I can imagine that he's actually there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's been 2 nights since he's left me and anger had replaced most of my hurt. I didn't even get a chance to explain myself. After everything, I'm not losing him over something THIS stupid. Picking up my keys, and phone, I decide that I'm going to find him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've figured the rest of the plot out so churning them out :D Enjoy! Love CC xx

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Tamwar. I mean it. Don't lie to me. Where is your brother?_"

"_I, er, I'm not too sure to be honest Christian"._

"_You're lying to me"._

"_What makes you think that"?_

"_The fact that your palms are sweating, you can't stand still and your eyes are focused on anything but me". _

"_Um.."._

"_You've got 10 seconds"._

"_I don't know"._

"_9"._

"_Chr-"_

"_5"_

"_You're cheating"_

"_2"_

"_Er"_

"_Time's up"_

"_No wait, wait, wait, wait, wait-"_

"_Where is he"?_

"_Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you"?_

"_I'm sorry"?_

"_He said you cheated on him"._

"_I did NOT cheat on Syed, Tamwar. I LOVE him. Why would I need someone else when I have everything in your brother"?_

Holding my gaze with him, I realised with a start how similar they were to Syed's. Refusing to look down, I continued staring defiantly at him. Eventually he blinked, before cough awkwardly and dropping my gaze.

"_Okay. I believe you"._

"_Thank you. Now, seriously, I need your help. I can't lose him. I love him"._

"_I can try. But, I don't think he really wants to see anyone at the moment."._

Running my hands through my hair, my eyes flitted around the Square. Everything was so hard, so complicated.

"_I just need a chance to talk to him"._

"_It's not only that"._

"_Then what is it"?_

"_He'll probably be more likely to listen if you can prove it"._

With a start, I realised he was right. But how on earth was I going to prove that I didn't cheat on Syed.. after he'd seen Ray kiss me?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! Uni's been taking over but I'm finally ready to finish this off… CC xx

Freezing in my tracks, I looked on in shock. Throwing a glance around me, I noticed that everyone else was getting on with their business. Slipping behind the bush, I listened intently, my eyes growing wider with every passing word. Inspiration suddenly struck me and pulling my phone out, I fumbled with the buttons desperately trying to get the right application up. The screen flashed up and hitting the red button out, I stuck my phone out around the back of the bush. Edging closer into the bush, I tried to stretch my arm as fast as it could go. Peeking through the leaves, I was grateful to see that none of them had noticed my phone. I felt a swell of rage in my stomach as they continued to argue. God, Masood was really something else.

"_CHRISTIAN! What you doing hiding behind the bush"?_

Jumping about a foot in the air, I desperately tried to cling onto my phone as I spun around to face the culprit of the voice.

"_ROXY! I'm just doing some stretches". _Shoving my phone into my tracksuit bottom pockets, I stretched my left arm across my chest trying to look as normal as possible.

Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I'd noticed that the voices behind me had stopped. Turning around to face her, I saw Masood watching us. Meeting his eyes, I tried not to show any emotion behind them.

"_What happened? Is Syed not giving you enough exercise"?_

I blinked against the sudden tears that appeared, and fought to keep my voice steady.

"_Course he is. I just like to give him a rest every now and again"._

"_You dirty minx". _With a laugh, she playfully slapped my arm.

I didn't need to be facing Masood to notice the look he was giving me before stomping off to continue his rounds.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I rounded on Roxy.

"_Seriously, do you have to talk so loud all the time"?_

"_What"?_

"_Screaming my name when I'm clearly only half a foot away from you and not in Madagascar"._

"_What's up with you"_"?

"_You're so bloody annoying sometimes, do you know that"?_

"_Someone's in a bad mood. Had a tiff with Syed have we? You know what – don't take it out on me. I only wanted to ask you if you and Syed wanted to come to the park with me and Amy. You know, because we MISSED YOU. But no, you jump down my throat. Don't take your anger out on me Christian okay?"_

"_I'm sorry. Just-" _ I took a deep breath. "_You're right. It's not your fault". _

A rugged figure crossed my line of vision.

"_I'll make it up to you. I promise. I've got to go, okay?" _ Kissing her cheek, I followed the figure that had just into the café. Running after him, I knew exactly what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

"_You managed to get evidence"?_

"_I told you, I did. Come on, what time am I mee- I mean are you meeting him"?_

"_In about 30 minutes. What's the evidence"?_

"_A recording. Now come on, I want to see him"._

"_Christian, are you sure"?_

Zapping my oyster card, I waited until Tamwar was through.

"_Of course I'm sure. I told you, I'm not letting him go"._

"_Alright, alright, I was just checking. I really hope you know what you're doing Christian. Otherwise, he'll never forgive me for telling you where he is"._

"_It won't come to that, I promise". _

Jogging up the stairs, I waited somewhat impatiently for Tamwar to join me on the platform. He reached the top, panting slightly.

"_Fine. But if it does, I won't be able to help you"._

Stepping aboard the train, I chose not to answer. In my heart, I knew it wouldn't come to that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Looking down the corridor, I looked on as Tamwar knocked on the door. The hall stunk of urine, and despite the dimly lit lighting, it did nothing to hide "_Josie ur a schlag" _which was sprawled over the wall. I couldn't help but chuckle. Seriously, what were kids being taught in school these days? It certainly wasn't spelling or grammar.

My eyes darted to the door which was currently echoing around the hall. Stepping further back into the shadows, I listened out intently. A couple of moments the door clicked shut, followed by an echo and .. silence.

The plan was for Tamwar to talk briefly to Syed before 'casually' mentioning that I was outside. Not exactly foolproof but if Syed didn't have time to uproot and leave, then I might get a chance to play the recording. Looking at my watch, I waited for Tamwar's signal. He was going to send me a blank text after a couple' of minutes.

Unable to wait any longer, I quickly moved towards Syed's room, desperate to see him. It'd been the longest 3 days without him. A thought struck me, halting me slightly. Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I realised that I was standing outside his door. Just as I raised my hand to the door, the thought wormed its way to the front of my mind again. Syed wouldn't have anybody else with him. He wouldn't have moved on so easily. Steadying my breath, I pulled myself up to my full height before knocking sharply on the door 3 times.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Ah, so here's the FINAL chapter. Thanks to you to everyone whose read and reviewed so far. Glad that you all liked it, even if it did turn out to be a bit longer than I had originally planned. Love CC xx**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Whose at the door"?_

Ignoring his panic stricken expression I just shrugged my shoulders, feigning ignorance.

"_TAMWAR". _His voice came out in a hiss.

Standing up, I shuffled over to open the door. I didn't like seeing my brother in this state and just wanted him and Christian to sort it out.

"_It won't be.. him.. would it? Did you tell anyone where you were going? No wait. Don't open the door. Tamwar, I mean it" _

Hearing him jump up behind me, I quickly grabbed the door handle and turned to face him. He froze, staring at me imploringly.

"_I'll see you around sometime Syed. Just, listen.. please. For me". _

Without giving him a chance to reply, I opened the door. Looking up, I nodded at Christian who mouthed 'thank you' back. Knowing that I'd done my part, I walked past him, heading home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wedging my foot in the door, I managed to stop the door from slamming shut.

"_Oh no you don't. Just listen to me Sy please"._

"_GO AWAY. JUST- PLEASE. Just leave me alone". _I noticed with a pang of sorrow that his voice was cracking.

As Tamwar had walked past me, I noticed that Syed was refusing to look at me, his eyes firmly fixed on my shoes. I saw him though. His hair was wild and unkempt. The grey shirt hung loosely on him and his jeans were hardly sitting on his waist at all. Even with the distance between us, I could tell that his eyes were swollen and puffy. He hadn't shaved for days, the stubble on his face was fast growing into a beard. I hated seeing him like this, hated it right from the bottom of my soul.

Pushing against the door, he stumbled back suddenly and wordlessly turned before he walked back towards the sofa. Slumping down, he looked drained of energy. I watched him, just willing him to turn towards me. Realising it wasn't going to happen, I entered the room, closing the door quietly behind me. So far so good, no other man. I bit my lip, it was hardly time for humour. Then again, it'd hardly be funny if there was another man. I turned, and walking over to the bed, my eyes flitted around the room. The furniture looked like it'd hardly been touched, the curtains were letting in _some_ light from outside although nothing about this room would lead you to think that Syed was staying here apart from himself. Sitting on the unmade bed, I noticed something which caused my eyes to widen with surprise more than shock. In that moment, I realised just how much he actually loved me.

Darting my eyes around the room, I settled back onto his lithe figure. The cold shoulder from Syed was hardly going to drive me away. I toyed with the idea of saying nothing and playing the recording but I didn't want to hurt him.

"_Not going to say hi then"? _

The scowl on his face deepened further.

"_Sy…"_

He'd started tapping his foot on the floor, clearly agitated.

"_I didn't kiss Ray. I promise you"._

He increased the tempo slightly.

"_And I know that you still love me"._

Silence.

"_You have to believe me"._

"_I don't HAVE to believe anything". _Pure venom.

Ah. A reaction. Finally. I could see him mentally kicking himself for speaking to me.

"_I could prove it to you Syed. I don't WANT to do that because it'd hurt you and I'd never want to do that BUT if that's the only way to get you back then so be it"._

"_What do you mean? Why would it hurt me"?_

He stood up abruptly, and walked over to the window, keeping his back turned to me. He'd do anything not to speak to me, wouldn't he?

"_I'm sorry"._

Without waiting for a reply, I pulled out mobile which I'd turned to full volume and hit the recording. I jumped slightly as the static crackled but sure enough, the voices came through clearly.

"_You SAID £200 cash if I got him into bed.._"

"…_AND if Syed saw you two together"._

"_HE DID! How many times? He saw us kissing"._

"_I saw him minutes after you entered the flat and he was fine."_

"_Listen, mate, a deal's a deal. You still owe me £100 quid"._

"_You're not getting it alright. If anything, you're lucky I'm letting you keep the other £100 pounds BUT as you fulfilled half the arrangement, I guess you can keep that much"._

"_I'M lucky? How about I…"_

"_CHRISTIAN! WHAT YOU DOING HIDING-"_

_*static*_

Closing the recording, I waited as he slowly swivelled to face me. His face was white as snow, and…. Instinctively I ran across the room to catch him before he fell. His body fell into my arms and turning into my arms, he grabbed me, sobbing.

"_Shhhh! It's okay Sy, I'm here"._

Rubbing his back, I allowed him to clutch onto me. Tears sprung into my eyes as he cried into my shoulder. I hated Masood. I really hated him. How could he do this to Syed? How could he do this to us? Why couldn't they just leave us alone?

"_Dad. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't". _

He shook his head fiercely but clung onto my shirt even tighter.

"_I know you don't want to believe it, but he did._"

Suddenly he pulled back embarrassed, wiping his tears with his hands. I froze, unsure if I'd said the wrong thing. Without looking at me, he turned away and walked over to a room on the far side of the room. Closing the door behind him, I realised it was the bathroom. A moment later I heard the door click shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**15 minutes later:**

Groaning, I flopped onto the bed and covered my face. Was that the right move? Why did I play the recording? I should have tried harder vocally first. Why did I even..

The lock startled me as it grated across the door. Jumping up, I waited for him to open the door. Slowly, the door opened and I saw him cautiously appear from behind it.

"_I'm sorry Syed"._

"_It wasn't your fault". _

I could feel his eyes as they flickered up my body. I released my breath as I met his eyes. His eyes told me that he'd meant what he said. I shook my head.

"_I should have shut the front door behind me. I should have stopped you from going. I shouldn't have given him another chance when he came onto me"._

"_He.. did what?" _His brow creased, as his welled up eyes stared at me, confused.

I breathed deeply running my hand over my hair.

"_Earlier in the day, he'd tried to kiss me in the Square"._

His eyes pierced mine questioning, almost afraid to ask me.

"_I rejected him Sy. I'd never do that to you". _

My eyes dropped to his fingers as he interwined them together, wringing them.

"_I told him I was with you, and he stopped. He followed me up to the flat after his session and tried to come onto me again when you walked in. I didn't even have a chance to push him off let alone explain it to you because you'd taken off. I love you Sy. Why would I even look at anyone else?"_

I stepped towards him, making sure that there was a gap between our bodies. I didn't want to push him. His eyes flickered up to mine again and I waited…

"_These last few days, they've been so hard and I'm sorry Christian. I'm so sorry, I really thought you'd cheated on me. I didn't want to believe it but I walked in and saw another man all over you. I freaked-I – I- I"._

Neither of us realised we were crying until we realised that we were hugging. His eyes wound tightly around my hips as he buried his head against my check. Drawing my arms around him, I pulled him closer to me, concealing myself in his hair. Breathing deeply, I ran my fingers down his back, closing any gap between us. Several minutes later we both broke away reluctantly.

"_Where do we go from here Sy"?_

"_I don't really know"_

"_Come home. Please". _

I felt a wave of relief as he nodded against my chest.

"_Thank you". _I whispered into his ears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keeping an arm slung around his shoulder, I shifted on the sofa trying to accommodate more of his body.

"_I- still can't believe he'd do that. I thought he'd want me to be happy. He's meant be my father. Why, how can anyone cause that kind of pain to their own child?" _

"_I don't know Sy, I really don't"._

"_What are we going to do? I don't ever want to see him again"._

"_He's still your dad though"._

"_Because of him I almost lost the best thing that ever happened to me"._

"_I can't tell you what to do but if it's any consolation, which it probably should be, you have me"._

"_I just- I feel like I should do something, or say something to him"._

"_Do you think it'd make you feel better"?_

"_Not really" _He admitted truthfully.

"_.. Exactly. We have our whole future together and of course if you'd want to a great big GAY snog outside your parents home, I'd hardly decline"._

"_Christian!". _

"_Ow" _ I yelled as he pinched me lightly on the side.

"_Fine, .. fine" _I grumbled. "_I'll settle for holding hands instead"_

"_And maybe a kiss if you're lucky"._

"_Maybe? We'll see… But seriously babe, we're still together"._

"_Just about. And only after you travelled about half the country to find me and probably blackmailed my brother into telling you where I was"._

"_1 out of 2 isn't too bad"._

"_What do you mean"?_

"_I think you mean the entire continent love"._

He chuckled against my chest, snuggling further into me.

"_Nothing's ever going to split us Syed. I mean that. I won't let it"._

"_I'm sorry- for overreacting"._

"_I don't blame you, for assuming what you did, considering what you saw. But we really need a better method instead of freaking out"._

"_Like what"?_

"_Maybe communicating for a start"._

"_Does that involve shouting"?_

"_If you still get your point across then yes, it does count"._

"_Good. What about throwing slippers at your head"?_

"_As long as you're shouting while chucking them and you don't leave a bruise"._

He smacked my chest playfully.

"_I see 3 days apart has done nothing for your ego"._

"_Hey – it's done plenty. I actually had no one to fight for the mirror in the morning._

"_Oh"._ I felt his body stiffen up as he looked up at me.

"_Sy, how can you really think that actually having an extra 10 minutes in front of the mirror compares to not having you. It's nothing"._

I felt him relax at me. Gazing into his eyes, I moved my head down slowly. I waited patiently, allowing him to decide the next move. I felt him remove an arm from around me and run in along my neck pulling my neck down. Kissing him softly, I felt my entire body relax. Our first kiss since he'd returned this morning. Reluctantly, I pulled back from him first smiling, leaning my forehead against his. His eyes were closed as he released a breath.

"_Does that mean I can take 35 minutes in the morning then"?_

"_You already take that long". _

"_No I don't"._

"_Yes you do"._

"_Can I ask you something"?_

I started slightly.

"_Of course you can"._

"_Do you know earlier.."_

"_I might need more specific details".._

"_Well you said that you knew I still loved you. How .. how did you.."?_

"_Do you mean apart from the fact that it's me"?_

His eyes smiled at me but I could see the serious question behind them.

"_Well apart from the fact that it's ME we're talking about, and that I hardly think you'd stop loving me in a matter of 3 days – well if you did then I'd be worried A LOT, and dis-including the fact that you'd hardly eaten or slept.."_

"_Are you planning on getting to your point"?_

"_- Apart from all of that.. My black shirt was covering your pillow, which you'd clearly been sleeping with"._

"_Oh. Yeah. You don't miss anything do you"?_

"_Nope, I'm your regular Sherlock Holmes.. Except a lot more gay"._

"_Sherlock Holmes was not gay"_

"_Yes he was"._

"_No he wasn't"._

"_Er, yes he was Sy"._

"_Christian – "?_

"_Yeah"?_

"_Are you going to shut up and kiss me or do I have to –"_

Grinning, I kissed him fiercely, mid sentence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: **The reviews can be blamed for the happy ending :p


End file.
